The nightmare begins again
by sodapop765
Summary: The Irkens are at war and the start of this war was Zimothy Drisby AKA Invader ZIM. [I'm not good with summary's, just read it.]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim and never will. blind bandit6 is owned by avatar.

It was a normal day on the Massive the Almighty Tallest lounging about but their lounging was cut short when they heard a familiar "Incooooooooooming traaaaaansmisssssssssssion from Earth.

They expected the usual ranting of Zim but what they got was a child with the look of the Irken but with white hair with a green baseball cap a white button down shirt and blue overall pants. The child barred a striking resemblance to one Zhonathan Drisby And one Linnea Drisby , the king and Queen of New irk. Their much bigger sister planet.

[You know in Bloaty's Pizza Hogg when Zim says you pitiful rescue attempt yeah that's his voice.

"Hello you Almighty Dumbness, remember me." Said the child. "No, well here's a blast from your past."

Said the child as he motioned for someone to answer. A female of his species entered. Shoulder length white hair with a Madeline style hat on top. A floral collar button down shirt white with flower buttons and an overalls jumper with knee high socks and gym shoes.

"I'd like to reintroduce you to Takara Iselin O'Malley. Daughter of a diplomat.

"And I of corse am Irken invader Zim or as I am more well known, Prince Zimothy Drisby. End transmission.

The Tallest were quite perplexed. The son of the most powerful woman in the known universe was that same short invader. They both could utter only one word

"Uh Oh"

On the planet of New Irked it was a happy time for most but the Queen Linnea. It was the anniversary of the assassination of her husband Zhonathan and now the re appearance of her first born son Zimothy. Also her twin sister Lydia was with child a boy, quite rare for the need for males was becoming less and less. But they were still useful because clones didn't live very long. In another part of New Irk the second born to Linnea Zamantha Drisby daughter of second king Purple was so happy because of the return of her brother Zimothy and his Best friend Takara. They had been posing as Irken invaders Tak and Zim. Which in her opinion was cool for a two and three year old. She often wondered how they pulled it off, best friends acting like total enemies. Also how they managed to fool not one but two kings into believing that were Irken and depended of the PAK. "Our method is much more simply." She would often say. "Computer chips under the skin when we are born."

It was incredibly simple, the kept you healthy, kept you young, and kept track of you. They affectionately called the three k-s.

"Blind Bandit, c'mon you're missing the party." Said third born child Maz.

"I'll catch up." Replied Zamantha

"OK, later Zammy."

"Later."

Zammy or the Blind Bandit, as she was called had a huge computer chip placed in her brain when she was born. A side affect of mixing Irken and New Irken DNA. Another side affect was that she was completely blind. She saw by feeling the vibrations in the earth and hearing sound waves. Like DareDevil. As Zammy prepared to leave for the party that marked a treaty with the Nirkens. A race of creature with blue skin and pointed ears. She was to meet their king's first born son and see if he was good suiter material. The son was deaf and she was blind, perhaps her and this prince Vinny's child would be be one of the two. As she left she whispered a silent prayer of "Be careful, dear brother." And small beads of moisture could be seen under her large dark tinted goggles which she used to hide her two color green and purple eyes. Purple from her father and green from her mother. Who's eyes were two toned as well. Green and gold. A nice combination in her opinion.

Prince Zimothy Drisby was at a loss. He weighed his options carefully, stay here on a pollution filled planet or go back home and face his mother, who he hadn't seen in one year. This question was on his mind for days. He wore a hole in ther floor of his base from all the pacing for crying out loud!


	2. Normal alien boy

Disclaimer: see chapter 1. This chapter is for those of you who actually get this story. **If you don't like the story no ones making you read this**

Prince Zimothy Drisby was accustomed to many things but school wasn't one of them. He had the best royal tutors and his Irken invader training was designed for adults. He himself being two in New Irken years was accustomed to the best technology. As he bid goodbye to his toy robot GIR he remembered his best friend Taki.

"Surprise Zimmy!" yelled Taki as she jumped out from the bush

"Didn't your Milk mother ever teach you not to sneak up on royalty!?!" said Zimmy playfully

"Yes my friend but I did not listen."

"As I also."

"How do you think our school chums will react to seeing me again after my long absence Zimothy? I admit that I am a bit nervous as to seeing the Dib boy again."

"No one believed him then my friend and no one will believe him now."

"Yes but perhaps we can be his friends."

"Perhaps Taki perhaps."

"And perhaps the Irkens will stop dominating other species."

"A most funny joke Takara."

"Thank you Zimothy."

"Aha!" yelled Dib a she threw a water balloon at Zimmy

"Thank you Dib, that was most refreshing was it not Takara?"

"Yes it was Zimothy. Oh Zimothy look at the sun we shall be tardy!"

"Yes we shall. Goodbye Dib, we shall see you a recreation time."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Class this is Tak she's back from her vacation. Now sit down before I send you to the under ground classroom!" yelled Miss Bitters

"I thank for the introduction Miss Bitters. I shall now take my seat next to my best friend Zimothy

"Best friend?" muttered Dib

LUNCH---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't get over how good the food here is now that I can eat it without blowing my cover!" exclaimed Zimmy Happily

"I concur." Said Takara

"Well then let's see you eat some of this alien!" yelled Dib

"Of corse our new friend named Dib I shall take your advice." Said Zimmy as he took a spoonful of peas and ate it with out the slightest hint of pain

"I'm not your friend Alien! And why do you keep talking like that?"

"To us you're the Alien." Said Takara eating her mashed potatoes

"Like what Dib?" said a truly confused Zimmy

"Your grammar, calling me friend?"

"I hoped that we could be now that my mission was over." Said Zimmy as he ate hid meat like any other human

"Your mission is over?" said a shocked Dib meet my at the playground after school and I will tell you all that you need to know."

"Oh I'll be there." Said Dib with a sly look on his face.


End file.
